Anyone involved in the roofing business will tell you what a strenuous business it is. A typical day involves carrying heavy loads of roofing supplies up and down ladders, working in extreme temperatures, climbing about steeply pitched roofs, all the while working at dangerous elevations.
Given the function and purpose of a roof, the entire time the worker is repairing a given roof, he or she is by necessity exposed to the elements whether rain, scorching sunlight, dangerous winds, or the like. Additionally, the working surface of the roof is likewise exposed to these conditions. Should an unexpected rain occur during the roofing process water is sure to enter the home or structure possibly causing serious damage inside. Accordingly, there exists a need for a means by which workers engaged in roofing, as well as the roof and underlying structure, can be protected while the roofing project is completed. The use of the roofing tent provides physical and environmental protection for roofing workers as well as the roof and underlying structure in a manner which is not only quick, easy, and effective, but also safe.